notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins
The nephew of Bilbo Baggins, and like him, hailing from Bag End in the Shire's Westfarthing, Frodo Baggins was the premier hero of the War of the Ring, even while yet in the company of many other great and dedicated heroes. Frodo was born in T.A. 2968 to Drogo Baggins, the great-grandson of Balbo Baggins, and Drogo's bride Primula, the youngest daughter of Gorbadoc "Broadbelt" Brandybuck of Brandy Hall. At the tender age of twelve, Frodo lost both his parents in a boating accident. When twenty-one, Frodo was adopted by Bilbo, who was in his ninety-ninth year, and being unmarried, still had no heir to his considerable estate. (For the sake of convenience, Bilbo was referred to as Frodo's uncle. In actuality, Primula Took was Bilbo's first cousin and Drogo was his second cousin; Bilbo was therefore Frodo's first and second cousin, once removed either way.) On Frodo's thirty-third birthday, and Bilbo's eleventy-first, Bilbo left the Shire for Rivendell, bequeathing all the estate to Frodo, including his magical items and Sauron's One Ring of Power. Frodo shared Bilbo's Fallohide blood and was considered by his peers to be the inheritor of the "Mad Baggins" in all respects, for he was somewhat moody, took long walks, and was suspected of entertaining dialogues with Elves. At Gandalfs urging, in TA 3018, Frodo assumed the name of Mr. Underhill and, after briefly lingering in the company of local Hobbits, left the Shire to escape the Nazgûl. On that journey he and his young companions hiked from Buckland to Bree, delayed by the Ainur of the Old Forest and the Barrow-wights of the Barrow-downs, before encountering Aragorn, whom he knew then as Strider, and was nearly slain by the Lord of the Nazgul. At Rivendell, Frodo volunteered to serve as the Ringbearer. After accomplishing the arduous and dangerous journey from the Misty Mountains to the Dead Marshes, the help of Samwise Gamgee and the Fellowship of the Ring, taming Gollum in the process, and standing on the very brink of Mount Doom, Frodo finally succumbed to the influence of the One Ring and attempted to claim it for his own. At that moment, Gollum, still alive only because of Frodo's invincible sense of mercy, bit off Frodo's ring finger and seized the Prize, but toppled with it to their mutual destruction in the belly of the volcano. And so the quest was completed. Frodo's journey to Mount Doom to destroy the One Ring was successful, and Sauron and all his works were undone. Frodo returned from the task less than a year after his departure. Few of the Hobbits back in the Shire ever learned of Frodo's labors on their behalf. Their gratitude was mainly directed to Meriadoc, Peregrin, and Samwise, who helped evict Wormtongue and the other evil minions of Saruman during the Scouring of the Shire. Frodo then served for just a little while as the Mayor of Michel Delving, but could not endure the work of reconstruction. During these days he was much more moody than Hobbits normally are, yet still extremely perceptive regarding other persons, and continued to eagerly seek out news of the distant lands. So, he spent a little more than a year's time in scholarly work: completing Bilbo's volumes, a few songs, and composing his own part of the Tale of the Ring, which he entitled, 'The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King' (as seen by the Little People; being the memoirs of Bilbo and Frodo of the Shire, supplemented by the accounts of their friends and the learning of the Wise). Frodo was surpassed in his scholarly and linguistic skills only by Bilbo himself. Frodo passed over the sea in his fifty-second year, claiming his reward for having served as Ring-bearer. He was still unrecoverably haggard in mind and spirit from the time he spent with the Ring, his wounding by the Witch Lord, and the poison of Shelob. He could not remain in the Shire, but was driven to seek the healing of the Green Land Beyond. So he left those words, along with all his possessions, to Samwise, "I tried to save the Shire, and it has been saved, but not for me. It must often be so... when things are in danger; some one has to give them up, lose them, so that others may keep them" (LotR HI 382). Frodo left behind a legacy of such dedication, selflessness, mercy, and strength that none may hope to match it. He, in a sense, lost himself in completing his quest, and the world could no longer hold or heal him. Appearance *taller than many other Hobbits *brown, curly hair Items *Barrow-Blade (magical eket of Arnor) *Cloak of the Galadhrim (magic cloak of stealth and hiding) *pair of elven-boots *Elven leaf-Brooch *Frodo's Cloak *Frodo's Pipe *Ink & Quill *Lembas *Mithril Shirt *long hairy orc-breeches of some unclean beast-fell *Orc helmet (broadrimmed leather-cap with beak-like nasal) *Orcish cloak and a tunic of dirty leather' *Phial of Galadriel *Ruling Ring *Silver-Belt of Lothlórien *two small rings of mithril set each with a gem like a star. *wooden stave of Lebethron with carven head through which runs a plaited leathern thong *Sting (magic Eket of Gondolin) Category:Hobbit Category:Third Age Category:Shire Category:3019 Category:War of the ring Category:Aman Category:Male Characters Category:3018 Category:Baggins Category:Fourth Age Category:Mordor Category:Gondor Category:Imladris Category:Moria Category:Movies